Mirai Reini
Mirai Reini (''れい二未来, Reini Mirai) is a jonin kunoichi of Konohagakure. She is from the Reini Clan, that is not appreciated from other shinobi for their past. ''Character belongs to YozoraArashi on deviantART, bases to other artist (see references). I don’t speak English currently so I apologies for some strange words. Background Mirai is a member of the Reini Clan. The clan was once known as the clan of demon hunters but with time it was corrupted and they decided to create an alliance between the clan and the demons (Japanese demons, not the tailed beasts). For this reason the Reini clan was send away from the Konoha village few years after it was created. Mirai’s mother, Mizumi Reini, was also a member of the clan. When she was young she met a ninja from Konoha village and she fell in love with him. They start to see each other for a while but then his mission finishes and he went back to his village. Some months later Mizumi discovered that she was pregnant. She was very young and unmarried and her father kicked her out from the family and the clan. Mizumi went to live in a small village leaving her ninja career. There Mirai and her twin brother Yuu were born. Mizumi didn’t want them to became ninjas or use the kekkei genkai of the Reini clan because she wanted a better life for them. For five years they lived normally and in peace but then their village was attacked by some unknown ninjas that killed many of the villagers. Mirai’s home was burned and her mother Mizumi and brother Yuu died in the fire. Mirai tried to save them but she was just a child and she was too weak. When she understood that it was too late to save them she wanted revenge and she attacked the ninjas but she didn’t succeed and she was wounded in her left eye and she became blind by that eye. After that she decided to became a ninja and start to use her kekkei genkai. She wandered the world looking for a good master and she met Zero, a one eyed wolf. Initially he avoided her and funded her annoying but she was very insistent and in the end he accepted her as his pupil. Zero lived in the Mori no Me (森の目,The Eye of the Forest) a place similar to the Mount Myōboku and Ryūchi Cave, were wolfs live. It is a forest with a lake in the middle situated in a valley between two mountains. Mirai lived there for three years and in this time Zero teached her fighting and how to use ninjustu. When she was eight she left the Mori no Me and went to live in the Konohagakure with the ambition of finding her father that she never knew. At her arrival Danzo noticed that she was from the Reini clan and decided to use her kekkei genkai as a weapon for the village and gived her a position in the ANBU. Mirai accepted the job thinking that in this way it would be easier to find her father. After a few missions she met Itachi Uchiha and worked with him. With the time she forgot about her life mission and felt in love with Itachi. She envied the Uchiha clan because she saw them as a large and happy family and not as cruel and cold as the Reini clan. She never said to Itachi how she felt because she knew that he was a complicated person and she was afraid to scare him, because they were very different. After the Uchiha killing she was disappointed and surprised and didn’t know what to do or think. She couldn’t understand how a kind person like Itachi could do something so horrible. She was depressed and even if the Uchiha didn’t even know her she considered them as a family. Mirai left the ANBU and started again her life. She discovered that there was a genin team without a member. It was Team Seventeen, at the begging the members where Namiko Shizuka, Shin Kasumi, Ami Kaniri and Ryukaku-sensei. After a difficult mission Ami leaved the team for health problems leaving a free position. So Mirai joined them discovering another life passion. Initially Mirai and Shin were very competitive and argued all the time but when there was a difficult situation they worked well together. Namiko, from the other side, was a silent and good behaving medical ninja, whose passion was to help other people without a reason, dragging with him his team mates. After a while in Team Seventeen Mirai discovered a particular relationship between Shin and Namiko and she became a yaoi fangirl. Personality She has a strange personality. She is always exalted and dreamy and has strange ideas. Mirai loves to scare people with horror stories or scary jokes. Her favorite game is Hyakumonogatari Kaidankai and she always arranges a demon appearance at the end of each game scaring everyone. The people that know her past can never understand if she is really so mental or she just pretends to hide her real feelings. Besides the horror stories she likes to tell silly and stupid jokes. She has a very strange habit: she always thinks aloud and she can became very embarrassing in this moments. Since she discovered the relationship between her teammates, both males, she became a yaoi fangirl (boyxboy love) and she sees sign of yaoi everywhere even if there aren’t any. As well as playing tricks to others she likes to invent new strange jutsu that usually she can’t use. When she is into one of her experiments she is so involved that she doesn’t notice any danger and finishes wounded many times. Her biggest dream is to became a great kunoichi to prove that also girls can be strong. When someone says that girls are weak she becomes very badass, but the strangest thing is that she hates almost all the existing girls because they prove the opposite of what she wants show. She isn’t particularly strong but she is very smart and even if she sometimes seems hopeless she manages to win using tricks or manipulating a situation for her convenience. She is quite lazy and sometimes she becomes bully. Appearance As other people of her clan she has blue hair and red eyes. Some legends say that the Reini people have demon blood and for this reason their eyes are of that color, but those are just legends. When she was small she had straight and long hair but after her family death she cut them because they remembered her her mother’s hair. With time they became wavy. She has a scar that goes from her left eye to the opposite chick. For this reason she is blind by that eye that appears gray. Besides it she has some burnings on her left arm from the fire in which her mother and brother died. 5 years Mirai.jpg|Mirai 5 years 15 years Mirai.jpg|Mirai 15 years - Cerimonial outfit 15 years Mirai 2.jpg|Mirai 15 years - Fight outfit Mirai 16 years.jpg|Mirai 16 years Mirai 18 years.jpg|Mirai 18 years - Fight outfit Mirai 18 years - casual.jpg|Mirai 18 years - Casual Mirai 18 years - Anbu.jpg|Mirai 18 years - Anbu Mirai 18 years - Akatsuki.jpg|Mirai 18 years - Akatsuki 9.jpg|Mirai 19 years - War outfit She has two tattoos. One on her left arm were is written “Reini” and one on her belly. This one is a triple moon and it’s the sign that she has a contract with demons. The triple moon is known as the symbol of the Reini clan. Her colors are red and black, and all her clothes are of that color. She always wears a necklace with the kanji of Mirai. This was a present from her mom when she was born. In the first Naruto she has two outfits. One is the “ceremonial one” that she wears during the final combat during the chunin exam and in important missions, it consists in a red top, inspired to the ANBU outfit, a red scarf and high boots. Her normal outfit is a long black hooded sweatshirt with incorporated skirt. On the front of it there is the triple moon sign as representation of the Reini clan. Even if she dislikes the clan she likes to use its name to scare people. During the Shippuden she has different outfits. The most common one is a sort of hooded kimono without the part that should be under the obi. It is black with some red particulars. Her hair, in the years became longer and now they reach nearly her knees. Her casual outfit is the one that she prefers. She admires a lot the 4th Hokage and in this outfit she steals a bit of his style. She wears long trousers and a sleeveless shirt and on it a coat with “4th Hokage sleeves”. Then there is the ANBU outfit that is similar to the usual but a bit modified. In fact Mirai isn’t very good at taijustu and tight clothes help her in movements. This under the advice of Gai-sensei. In the end there are the Akatsuki outfit, that is the normal one, and the war outfit. Mirai joins the war after it’s beginning and she is wearing an outfit of special material done by the wolfs. Abilities 'Reini Kekkei Genkai' The members of the clan have a special “contract” with the demons (japanese demons, not the tailed beasts). This special Kuchiose no Jutsu is the Kekkei Genkai of the clan and it’s called “Yamiton”. It permits to the clan members to summon the demons to use them to fight or to be possessed by them and use they powers. When they are possessed by demons they can use their skills, and if the demon has an affinity with a natural element that the shinobi doesn’t have he can use it for a short time. Example of a Reini possession. If a Reini summons a Jatai demon (the belt of the snake, a demon that uses clothes to kill it’s vitims) and allows it to posses him he can attack the opponent with his own clothes without using seals. Mirai uses this jutsu when she wears her long scarf. When a Reini member uses for the first time the Yamiton he creates the contract with hell and demons that appears as a tattoo of the triple moon. The Reini clan members are condemned to hell after their death, this is the price of the contract. Because of the Yamiton the chakra of Reini clan member is black. Mirai dislikes using the Yamiton and she prefers ninjutsu. The most powerful Yamiton attacks are “Hyakumonogatari Kaidankai” a summoning of a hundred of demons at once and “Jigoku” that opens the gates of hell and drags there the enemy. 'Ninjutsu' Mirai loves to use ninjutsu and she is quite good at it. Thanks to the Yamiton she has affinity with water, wind and lightning release. She usually uses a combination of water and lightning. During the chunin exam she is attacked by her opponent with water release techniques, so she decides to use the situation for her advantage. She uses “Kanketsusen no Justu”, a geyser wall, to protect herself from the attacks and doing so she fills the whole floor with water. Then she attacks the enemy with a weapon scroll but she misses him. This isn’t a problem because she obtains what she wants. A katana from the scroll sticks on the floor and she uses it for her final technique, standing on the handle she uses “Kaminari no Jutsu” a lightning release, that is quite powerful but uses a lot of chakra and it’s difficult to hit a moving enemy, for this reason instead of hitting the opponent directly she touches the blade and the lightning is released and passes from the metal into the water and reaches the feet of the opponent frying him. When she fights it usually seems like she doesn’t know what she is doing but in the end she wins and you can notice a scheme in all the fight. She likes to use the surrounding area in the fight as a weapon using it’s benefits. 'Space-time Ninjutsu' Mirai is a big fan of the fourth Hokage and loves his space-time ninjutsu. With years she trains this technique.However she isn’t able to complete it. She can teleport just around a perimeter of ten meters. Her team mates have the teleport mark on their backs so she can teleport from one to the other during team fights. 'Senjutsu and Summoning Techniques' After Naruto’s and Jiraya’s departure for the three year training she goes back to Mori no Me where Zero teaches her senjutsu. (The art of gathering natural energy to aid in her techniques, and also how to enter Sage Mode by gathering natural energy into her body as well). Thanks to her Yamiton she can summon a kind of Chochinbi, a small wolf yokai that can’t be seen, that carries a magic fire that can be seen floating in the air. The Chochinbi stands on her shoulder and he gathers the natural energy for her. It passes from his body to her. In this way she can move and gather the energy in the same moment. The bad part of this technique is that she can use it just for 15 minutes and then she can’t use Senjutsu for three hours. Besides the Yamiton summoning she can summon wolfs from the Mori no Me. 'Weapons' Mirai is originally left handed but her wounds on the left arm make her weaker. For this reason she prefers distant fights, she uses the space-time ninjutsu to gain distance from her opponent. In the Shippuden she uses also a katana but she fights with the right hand. 'Status' Part I Her first appearance in the first Naruto season is during the Chunin exams. She already knows Rock Lee’s team, Gai-sensei and Kakashi-sensei. In the first stage of the Chunin exam she writes some stupid things on her exam and when the time finishes she switches her paper with the one of the guy sitting near her. During the second stage, Namiko decides to help Team Seven after their battle with Orochimaru and the sound village ninjas by healing their wounds, just because they are all from the same village. In this occasion she first meets Naruto. She likes him a lot and decides to help him to became Hokage. She is very friendly with him, but she is convinced that Naruto and Sasuke are a couple. When someone tries to explain her that it isn’t the truth she always says “Of course” and blinks. No one knows how but she knows about the kiss between Naruto and Sasuke. She wins the selection after the second stage with a combination of Suiton and Raiton and fries her opponent. She never participates to the third part and doesn’t became a chunin in this occasion. Mirai has no clue on the identity of her father. Her appereance is too similar to her mother and there is nothing that helps her to identify him. Because of her admiring for the 4th Hokage she hopes that he is her father and for this reason she considers Naruto as a small brother, even if he is very different from her brother Yuu. After the invasion of Orochimaru she realizes that they have in common the obsession of learning new jutsu and so she is convinced that he is her real father. She becomes obsessed by this idea and tries to follow him, but the problem is that he can’t stand her. When Itachi and Kisame came to the Konoha Village she fights with Itachi being pissed off with him for the clan matter but he saves her from Kisame’s attack and she understands that there is something strange. She does some researches and understands that there is Danzo and a mission behind the killing of the Uchiha. First she wants to tell Sasuke but she decides that if Itachi didn’t do that she also won’t. After Naruto and Jiraya start the three years training she goes back to the Mori no Me and decides to became a Sennin. After few months she participates to another Chunin exam and this time she becomes a Chunin. Part II She comes back to Konoha before Naruto and she joins Kakashi team to save Gaara. During the fight with Itachi, even if he is a fake, she understands that he is not well and suspects that he is dying. When they come back to Konoha she returns to the ANBU squad forgetting about Orochimaru, and the possibility of him being her father. Mirai isn't particualarly strong but she is smart enought to use what she haves to achive her porpouse even if it never lasts long. One of the things that she usually uses is the name of her clan that gives her notoriety. The Reini people are quite difficult to find because they live isolated from the rest of the world so Mirai is one of the few Reinis in circulation. Mirai ended up in the ANBU squad just because of Danzo's expectations about the Dark Soul Release but he was quite disappointed when he found out that she wasn't that good at using it. For this reason when she left the ANBU he didn't have any pretension. Since the Kazekage saving saga, Mirai is thinking about a plan that can allow her to stay with Itachi. In the end she decides to go to the Hokage and propose to became a Nukenin and became an Akatsuki member as a spy. Tsunade isn’t very happy about it but she knows that a spy in the Akastuki will be useful. After years Mirai went back to the ANBU just to use it as a tool to get into the Akatsuki. She has done everything just to "stalker" Itachi. Mirai leaves Konoha and kills her grandfather and other members from her clan so she is considered a Nukenin. The Akatsuki accepts her as a replacement of Orochimaru thanks to her “Yamiton” skill. She is happy to spend Itachi’s last months with him and confesses her love for him. With her great surprise he admits that he feels the same and that he never knew a strange person like her. They have a short love story. She is fond of the other members of the Akatsuki even if the most of them are psycho killers. And when they die one by one she is quite sad. After Itachi’s death she is pissed off with Sasuke so she leaves Akatsuki and goes back to Konoha. She is very depressed for Itachi’s death. Thanks to Zero she was able to go to the Mount Myōboku and she helps Naruto with the Sennin Mode. During the invasion of Pain to the Konoha village she is wounded by kyuubi when she tries to help poor Hinata and take her away from the battleground. After the five Kage reunion and the death of Danzo she forgives Sasuke and tries to convince him to leave the idea of destroying Konoha. He doesn’t want to hear that and doesn’t know nothing about the relationship between Itachi and Mirai. After the summit Mirai returns to the Mori no Me because the wound done by the kyuubi isn’t healing well and giving her many problems. After the convalescence at the Mori no Me she joins the ninja war when it is already started. There she notices Itachi and follows him. In the end she finishes with Itachi and Sasuke in the fight with Kabuto. Before disappearing Itachi asks Sasuke to keep an eye on Mirai, and she decides to protect Sasuke for Itachi’s sake. When Suigetsu and Juugo join the team and Sasuke resurrects Orochimaru she asks him if he is her father, and he only says that he knew her mother but he doesn’t want to tell more. Mirai leaves the team to join Naruto, Kakashi, Gai and Killer Bee in the fight against Obito and Madara. Trivia * Mirai’s name meaning is “Future” * Reini means “Zero Two”. This name is due to the two founders of the clan. The priest Reitan and his sister Shiroi who where demon hunters. * Mirai’s favorite food is takoyaki and she loves green te Quotes * (To all male ninja of Konoha) ''“Is there any possibility that fifteen years ago you met a woman who looks like me and made her pregnant?” * (''To Sasuke) ''“Revenge is only the illusion that once you have killed someone everything you loved will come back to you. So don’t be disappointed when you’ll kill Itachi and he won’t turn back to be your kind brother.” * (''To Sakura) ''“If you were a male we could be good friends.” * (''To Kakashi) “I was just wondering if Orochimaru wants to do to Sasuke the stuff written in Icha Icha Paradise, ''if you thing about it he was Jiraya’s friend”'' *''(To Shin and Namiko) ''"Why the hell you guys are always late?" *Yaoi scene* "Now I understand many things"' Mirai on the rocks.jpg Mirai ID.jpg|Mirai Reini ID Itachi e Mirai con sfondo.jpg|Mirai's Dream Team Seventeen.jpg|Team Seventeen Kore wa nani desuka.jpg Mirai-s doom.jpg ITAMI light3.jpg Itachi And Mirai.jpg Mirai Reini black and white.jpg Upside down.jpg Reini clan.jpg Mirai 18 years - Akatsuki.jpg Mirai 18 years - Anbu.jpg Mirai 18 years - casual.jpg Mirai 18 years.jpg Mirai 16 years.jpg 15 years Mirai 2.jpg 15 years Mirai.jpg 5 years Mirai.jpg all mirai1.jpg|Mirai throught Years ' From the author, about Mary Sues Before you start commenting with "Her story is Mary-Sueish", "She is a Mary Sue and she is always everywere", "She was in the ANBU and then in the Akatsuki? Are you mental?!" let me say something: I invented Mirai based on what happens with Itachi. Basically her pourpose of life is Itachi and the only two f****** places where she could have met him for more then 5 minutes are the ANBU and the Akatsuki. If you notice when Itachi leaves a place she does the same. She isn't loved by everyone, isn't super powerful, she hasn't got a Byakugan in one eye the Sharingan in the other one and when she blinks three times they evolve in the Rinnegan and suerly she hasn't got a 99999 hundred tailed beast sealed in her a**. In the order of facts (Does this mean something? Don't know but it sound good) seeing how the manga is evolving (I'm speaking about the new scans, but also the past parts) nearly every character from the Naruto Universe is Mary-Sueish or has his Mary Sue/Gary Stue moment (But don't we love them the same?) so I don't understand the people that go around the Wiki banning as a Mary Sue every character that ends in the Akatsuki or has a special power. I agree that some times it is true but who are we to judge others' work? I agree with constructive comments that can help evolve the character and maybe erase some facts that really seem strange but I can't stand the people that comment just with the "She is a Mary-Sue". When I end up on a page of a character that seems strange or Mary Sueish I see if eventually I can suggest something but surely I don't feel entitled to criticize that character because I'm not Kishimoto or a famous writer that has the ability and the right to say something about it. If you go and write that someone's character is a Mary Sue I can take you seriously just if you have also a character and when I read his story I can't find any sign of Mary Sueness. Btw I never noticed someone saying "This guy is a Gary Stue", (maybe it's just a coincidence) but why only the girls are critisized by their stories? Isn't this a bit sexist? Sorry for this long monologue but I hope you understand what I wanted to say because for me it's something important. I know that Mirai has some Mary Sueish signs but in this case I can't help it because it's necessary for her meetings with Itachi that for me are the base of her story. And my final words are: What does it metter if some character are Mary Sueish? This is not a contest for a character that will finish in the original Naruto manga, it's just a place where people can share they dreams and stories and if someone wants his/her character to be super magic-beautiful-strong why can't we let him/her be this way? Maybe that poor guy or girl has an awful life and wants to be cool in some place, so who are we to crush these dreams? (As you can understand I'm one of these dreamy people). And with this I say goodbye and wish a nice browsing on the Wiki. Reference All the whole body images are based on Meago’s draws. You can find her on DevianART. Black and white image based on art by Lily Hoshino/Twinge. Backgrounds belong to Yomi on Zerochan. Demon summoning image is Jigoku Shoujo, image from Zerochan. For more details about references see: http://yozoraarashi.deviantart.com/ Any information related to the Naruto universe was found on Narutopedia. Gallery Mirai on the rocks.jpg Devianartid.png All mirai1.jpg Funny mirai3.png Team Seventeen Revelations.jpg Kore wa nani desuka.jpg Mirai ID.jpg Itachi e Mirai con sfondo.jpg Mirai-s doom.jpg ITAMI light3.jpg Itachi And Mirai.jpg Mirai Reini black and white.jpg Mirai 15 years .jpg Upside down.jpg 9.jpg Mirai 18 years - Akatsuki.jpg Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:FINAL Category:Konohagakure Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Jōnin Category:Ninjutsu